


La meilleure

by Melie



Series: Trente Baisers Maudits (Asazuki/Ryoko) [2]
Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Community: 30_baisers, F/M, Français | French, Introspection, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fic 30baisers, thème : Invincible, sans égal)</p><p>Introspection d'Asazuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La meilleure

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Asazuki la regarde et il ne voit qu'elle. Toutes ces filles qui bavardent avec elle, qui l'admirent et qui l'envient, elles ne sont rien. Parce que Ryoko n'est pas comme les autres filles.

Elle n'est pas coquette, elle. Elle ne passe pas trois heures chaque matin se maquiller. Elle sait combien la vie est précieuse, bien trop pour ces futilités.

Pour Kousuke, elle est la meilleure de toutes.

Cela fait si longtemps qu'il la connaît maintenant… même lorsqu'elle était plus petite, elle était différente.

Bien entendu, étant une Blade Children, il n'aurait pu en être autrement.

Mais même… elle est spéciale. Différente.

Asazuki soupire et s'appuie contre le mur d'enceinte de l'école. Elle l'a remarqué, mais ne vient pas tout de suite vers lui. Ryo, par contre, est déjà là, à lui raconter sa journée, et il l'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Enfin Ryoko se détache du groupe et les rejoint. Chacun prend une main de la petite fille aux cheveux argentés, et ils se dirigent tous les trois vers la crêperie du quartier.

Attablés, ils mangent tout d'abord sans rien dire. Asazuki n'observe que Ryoko. Il est tellement occupé à l'observer qu'il ne remarque pas qu'elle fait de même.

Et Ryo les observe tous les deux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois leurs crêpes mangées, ils se séparent. Ryo s'en va en courant et leur envoie un baiser de loin. Le jeune homme raccompagne la jolie brune chez elle, en silence.

Sur le pas de la porte, elle lui sourit. Ils discutent un peu. Comme tous les soirs. Ils évitent de parler de leur destin, du poids sur leurs épaules, pas dans ces moments là. Ces moments sont à eux. Et ils les chérissent.

Puis Ryoko rentre.

Et Asazuki soupire.

Elle est tellement différente des autres filles… aucune ne lui arrive à la cheville.

FIN


End file.
